Cup holders are commonly provided in vehicles in areas conveniently accessible to drivers or passengers. Such cup holders may occupy space that makes it difficult to allow for other features to be accommodated in the vehicle. For example, cup holders are known to be placed on vehicle consoles. However, such consoles may have limited space which makes it more difficult to accommodate other components commonly found in the console, such as control knobs, buttons, or handles, electrical outlets, storage compartments, etc. It would therefore be desirable to provide a system for holding cups and other such containers that can be accommodated in a small space. It would also be desirable to provide such a container holding system that can be easily stowed so that it does not unnecessarily occupy space when not in use.